Daxter
Daxter Daxter Game series Jak and Daxter First game Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Voiced by (English) Max Casella Voiced by (Japanese) Teiyu Ichiryusai Daxter is the secondary character from the Jak and Daxter video game series. He is also Jak's sidekick. He is voiced by Max Casella in the English language version and by Teiyu Ichiryusai (一龍斎 貞友) in the Japanese language version. Jak and Daxter: Precursor Legacy Daxter was a human-like persona from Sandover Village, and a friend of Jak. In the beginning of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak and Daxter are making their way to Misty Island, the one place Samos told them not to go. They arrive on the island just in time to witness a large gathering of Lurkers being commanded by two twisted people. Jak and Daxter, worried by what they have seen, are on their way off the island when they are confronted by a pool of Dark Eco. While Daxter inspects the pool, Jak locates a small Red Eco barrel. When they go to leave, however, a Lurker Commander attacks them. Jak throws the caustic barrel at the lurker and kills it, but the explosion throws Daxter into the Dark Eco pit. Daxter flies back out of the pit, unharmed, but has been changed into an ottsel, a mix of an otter and a weasel. They return to Sandover Village and seek help from Samos, Sage of Green Eco, but he proclaims that he couldn't help Daxter, even if he wanted to. He adds that only Gol Acheron, Sage of Dark Eco, can help change Daxter back, but he lives far to the north. Thus, Jak and Daxter embark on a journey to find Gol. Unfortunately, it turns out that Gol, and his sister Maia, were corrupted by Dark Eco, and were the two twisted people Jak and Daxter saw at Misty Island. At the near end, Jak battles Gol and Maia, and defeats them with the help of the four Eco Sages who combine their powers to form White Eco. Daxter realizes that the White Eco would change him back to normal. He is now forced to make a tough decision. He decides to allow Jak to save the world and stay an ottsel forever. Daxter In the beginning of Daxter while inside a bar, Daxter is bragging to the patrons about his so-called adventures. Of course, this leaves very little impression on his audience, except for an old man named Osmo, head of the Kridder Ridder Extermination Company, who sees Daxter's potential and offers him a job as an exterminator. Daxter is uncertain, but Osmo manages to persuade him into the job. He then completes various bug-related jobs throughout some of the city while trying to find Jak and free him from prison, and thwarting the plans of the evil Kaedan and the metal bugs. Jak II In Jak II, almost immediately after the events recounted in Daxter, he finds Jak and helps him break out of Baron Praxis' prison. They meet up with a group of Resistance fighters, where Daxter meets a girl named Tess, who likes him a lot, despite being an Ottsel. At the end of the game Daxter turns the Hip Hog Saloon into The Naughty Ottsel. It displays pictures of Daxter. In Jak II, he can Play a Metal Mash Game, which is similar to Whac-A-Mole. Jak 3 During Jak 3, he finds out that ottsels are the fabled Precursors in the Jak and Daxter mythology. When the Precursors grant him a wish at the end of the adventure, he decides to stay as an Ottsel, and only wishes for a pair of pants. The Precursors then creatively interpret a comment by Tess and turn her into an Ottsel as well. Daxter also has the ability to shoot all 12 different weapons while Jak is on a zoomer. If you look closely while Jak is riding the Jet Board, Daxter is riding the Jet Board as well and doing the moves with Jak, so technically Daxter can drive the jet board. Daxter also has the ability to go inside a computer and play a game like Pac Man. Attitude Daxter is for the most part, not serious and constantly goofs around. But he is always supporting of Jak, especially when he really needs it. Daxter says many memorable lines, perhaps his most famous being "Stay fuzzy, save the world. Choices." from the end of the first game. Daxter has many nicknames for certain characters, particularly Samos and Krew, with some for Sig and others. He also finds himself at odds with other characters, especially Samos in the first game, but also with Krew and Pecker. Daxter will find himself insulted as plain as can be by Samos, sometimes with no response back to him. Samos obviously begins to do this after tiring of putting up with Daxter for so long. Samos insults Daxter to such a high level in game one that when Jak and Daxter meet the Shadow (the younger Samos) in Jak II, and he does not obviously recogonize the heroes, he says to Daxter, "I never forget a face. Especially one that ugly" to which Daxter quietly says to himself, "So it begins." However, when it counts, Samos reminds both Jak and Daxter how they are true heroes. =Relationship With Tess= When Jak and Daxter first meet Tess in Jak II, she is with Torn at the Freedom HQ in the Slums. She doesn't say anything to either of them and the next time we see her is several missions later when she is undercover as a barmaid at The Hip Hog Saloon. She has been sent there by Torn to spy on Krew. Daxter flirts with her and she seems to give the air that she enjoys his antics but cannot take him seriously because he is an ottsel. In Jak 3 however, Tess' personality seems to have changed considerably from reserved to perky and lovey-dovey, and she now takes a much greater interest in Daxter hugging and squeezing him. She also almost completely ignores Jak, leading him to exhibit subtle signs of jealousy at the attention that Daxter is getting from her, such as when he exasperately suggests that Daxter and Tess should "get a room". Tess' role has evolved from Daxter's crush in Jak II to his fully fledged girlfriend in Jak 3. Tess has told Jak to protect Daxter or else she would hunt him down and "hurt him real bad" multiple times in the series. =Daxter and Pants= A running gag is that for almost the entire time Daxter has been an ottsel, he's complained about not having pants. At the end of Jak 3, he decides he wants pants more than to be turned back normal. He is granted a pair of three-quarter length denim shorts by the Precursor Leader. When Tess remarks that she wishes she "had a pair (of pants) just like those" the Precursor leader tells her to "be careful what you wish for." He then turns Tess herself into an ottsel. Category:Characters Category:Ottsels